full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Palmer
Characteristics *'Name': Palmer Zipps (Palsiva in dragon form) *'Age': 15 *'Hair': Blonde (in both forms) *'Eyes': Green *'Likes': Fish, danger, action, teasing Liz *'Dislikes': Arguing with his sister, clothes, being separated from his sister *'Family': Silvia Zipps (sister) Appearance Human Palmer is a young 15 year old Caucasian male with a slim body frame, and shaggy blonde hair, with green eyes. He has piercings on his left ear. He wears a brown hooded vest, with a pale green long sleeved shirt with the sleeves rolled under his elbows to make way for brown arm cuffs. He wears grey-blue baggy pants, and dark brown boots with straps on them, and steel tips on the toes and ankles. Dragon When the two are combined, their dragon form is colored green and yellow, and they have two long, serpentine necks with spikes on it. The spikes can 'zip' together, in order to create the illusion of one neck. At the end of the necks, are two short heads. Each head has a large horn on their nose, and two thinner horns on top of the heads. Like most dragons, they have yellow reptile-like eyes. The teeth in their lower jaw seem to be longer than the ones in the upper jaw, sticking out. They also have two tails, which can also 'zip' together. The end of the tail possesses a fin-like structure on its tails. Thanks to their relatively short legs and wings, both Palmer and Silvia are a slow walker and flier. Their legs possess short, but strong legs with four sharp claws. They are probably one of the longest of the medium-sized dragons, if not the biggest. Background Both Palmer and Silvia Zipps are actually Palsiva: a two-headed dragon that can create explosions. They were among the group with Markus and Amina to escape their world from the Cybermen, Dark Legion and Nocturnus Clan in the hopes of rebuilding in the new world. Immediately coming into the world, they all manage to elude strangers in black uniforms (Argent Hunters), by hiding near a cave near the residence of what appeared to be a downed farm estate, unknown to them owned by one Elizabeth ‘Liz’ Azuria, who lived all by herself due to an inheritance she had from her deceased parents. The next morning, Markus dared to venture out to find out more about this world, with his mother worried that it might be just as dangerous. Markus argued they may not have any choice, and that they had to learn more about this world if they were to ever survive in it. Amina conceded, and awoken an ability in them that hadn’t been used in over 5,000 years; the ability to change their form and size into the local species. They all transform into naked humans, but with a strange and terrifying revelation for the twins: they split in two separate entities. Personality Palmer seems to be the slightly less dominant twin than his sister. Together, he and his sister love to get into trouble, even if it means getting scolded by Amina. Palmer likes the idea of Silvia being in danger (as he stated that when Silvia was on fire one time, he just watched for a while before he decided to help put her out). He enjoys the chance to argue and wrestle with his sister, although it usually ends with Silvia overpowering him, either verbally or physically. He shares many similar traits with his sister. The only thing that seems to be apparent in difference, is he enjoys gross things as opposed to his sister. Despite having a close sibling relationship, Palmer is understandably frustrated when he has to share everything with his sister, but he's willing to make amends with Silva to save her. Although sharing rivalry with his sister, on occasion, he will help her if she is in trouble. He often thinks highly of his own skills, claiming that he was the world's deadliest weapon. Palmer appears to show a thrill-seeking and masochistic personality, displaying an attraction to dangerous situations and seems to enjoy or looks forward to whatever bodily harm he receives. He seems to be simply forgetful, inattentive and perhaps more suggestible. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Transformation from Human to Dragon' :*'Partial Transformation': Once Markus begins to learn, so to do the twins learn how to partially transform themselves at times. *'Flight' *Explosions: Unlike other dragons, they cause explosions; Palmer spews a gas,while Silva creates sparks to ignite them. *'Stealth' *'Durable Scale Mail' *'Immortality': Due to being a dragon, the twins are immortal and have powerful healing factors, easily able to grow new limbs like some reptiles do. Skills Street Smarts Equipment Relationships Palmer's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor T.J. Miller Navigation Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dragons Category:Twins Category:Rosen Clan